Last Time
by PrincessAmy16
Summary: Shadamy! Amy and Shadow get in a fight. Shadow leaves, but there's one thing he doesn't yet know...


_Here's just one short Shadamy one-shot!._

_Enjoy. *-*_

_Please R&R!^_^_

**The Last Time**

_Sparkling gray through my own veins_

Amy couldn't remember how it happened.

_Any more then a whisper_

One second everything was peaceful the next moment everything was like hell.

_I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

Shadow was throwing things and Amy was screaming at him. Shadow had smacked Amy and Amy shouted, "I hate you!" while choking between sobs.

_Any more then a whisper_

Now Shadow was gone. Gone. Gone like the wind. It saddened Amy.

_Any sudden movement of my heart._

Shadow threw tantrums sometimes. Shadow was always a jerk but Amy knew he really was nice. He was kind and fun but also scary and frightening when mad.

_And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

Amy couldn't believe he was gone.

_Just get through this day_

Amy sighed. Amy started remembering when they first kiss. It was the best day of her life when he told her he loved her and proved it with the kiss. The memory brought tears to Amy's eyes.

_Give up your way, you could be anything,_

It wasn't the first time Amy and Shadow had a big fight. The first fight Amy bled. Shadow had smacked her and drew blood to her. When he saw what he did to her she saw the guilt replace his face. The guilt on his face made Amy feel bad.

_Give up your way, and lose myself, not today_

Both Amy and Shadow had ups and downs. Last night they would have never Guess they would be apart. She remembered... the last kiss... Last nights kiss...

_That's too much guilt to pay_

It was then Amy realized something. Guilt. She felt guilty for that morning. She blamed herself. It was her fault. All her fault.

_Sickened in the sun_

Nowadays, Amy always felt guilty. Actually in fact... she felt weird, strange. She knew the reason why. She should of told him but she was scared.

_You dare tell me you love me_

He always told her he loved her... Until this morning.

_But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die_

Until this morning when he screamed in her face that he hates her. Amy had wept when she heard that and told him she hated him too. After that he was gone. He left Amy to cry by herself.

_Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way_

She had regretted yelling that to him. She regretted it more when she saw his surprised face.

_You're just so pretty in your pain_

Well, at least she knew he still loved her. She should go tell him. She wondered how he would act. That's why she was so scared to tell him.

_Give up my way, and I could be anything_

Amy wasn't sure about anything though. Amy decided to go look for Shadow. She put on a black tang top and dangerously short white shorts.

_I'll make my own way_

Amy tried to remember what Shadow looked like. A black hedgehog with red stripes and crimson red eyes.

_Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate._

Amy looked around town and finally found him. Near the Station Square Mall. But he wasn't alone.

_So run, run, run_

He was with a white bat with light blue eyes wearing even more dangerously short shorts and a white tank top showing her stomach. She laughed with Shadow. They hold each other hands. This hurt Amy but not too much.

_And hate me, if it feels good._

Amy walked past them as if they were invisible. Shadow looked back at her.

_I can't hear your screams anymore_

A few blocks away Amy took out a piece of paper and a pen then scribbled a note on it. Amy smirked at the piece of paper.

_You lied to me_

Amy looked back at Shadow and the white bat flirting with Shadow. Yes Amy was jealous but she didn't mind Shadow being with the white bat. She just didn't like the girl.

_But I'm older now_

They were kissing. Jealousy burned through her chest but she didn't mind. When they broke apart the girl was giggling and Shadow was looking at Amy. Amy smirked and walked towards Shadow and handed him the note.

_And I'm not buying baby_

'Time to face the truth, Shadow.' Amy thought as she walked past the two. The white bat was glaring at her with jealousy then continued to flirt with Shadow.

_Demanding my response_

But Shadow pushed her aside and ran towards Amy who was a few blocks away.

_Don't bother breaking the door down_

The girl was now angry and ran towards him. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. Amy didn't turn back.

_I found my way out_

Shadow pushed the girl away and ran towards Amy. Amy smiled to herself. 'He really does love me.' Amy thought happily as Shadow ran towards her.

_And you'll never hurt me again._

On the note she had scribbled. _I'm pregnant._

**_"So how was it?"_**

**_"Please review and/of favorite!"^_^_**


End file.
